Annoying Fantasies
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Things were perfect for them. They had finally said yes, joined by vows they swore to each other and two perfect rings now permanently on their hands. Italy moved in with Germany and finally lived the life they wanted. Italy still craved though one more thing from his lover, and his mind didn't seem to be dropping it anytime soon….
1. I'm Not Waiting

_**Ahhhhh, it has happened! I have written smut! Good, GerIta lemony-ness! It's actually different from a lot of lemons I've read, because I did something unthinkable...**_

_**I**__**.**__**DID**__**.**__**RESEARCH**__**.**_

_**Yes, I found a guide to how to write good yaoi lemons, like actually how guys would screw, on Livejournal. It was useful, and brought up a lot of fun I could do. So here, enjoy my lemon!**_

* * *

Why was it always in his mind now? The thought for it, the need for it? Maybe the constant burning and tightening in his pants for the damn thing was clue enough?

The need to finally break into the skipped second base was getting harder and harder to control.

He sighed heavily into his hands, and flopped back on to his bed, trying to banish away his perverted day dreams of finally one day backing up to second base, finally getting to see his husband in all he is, and then screwing him for all he's worth.

God dammit, this wasn't working, nothing was working. He could feel his pants grow just a bit tighter, a little more unbearable to wear. He groaned into his hands, and flopped on his stomach, trying to grind his hips into the soft bed to banish away the arousal coming on uninvited. His mind, rebelling against his own cockblocking thoughts, continued to conjure up ideas and images of Germany, in multiple stages of undress and perversion. The worst one hit him last, as he mind envisioned him pouncing on Germany after he got out of the shower, only clad in a towel dripping wet. Every muscle seemingly shining as the light from the bathroom hit the leftover water clinging to him. He would shove him down on the bed, toss away the towel, and impale himself on his-

"Fuuuuuuuuuck…" he groaned into the bed, feeling his body betray him and harden, making his pants painfully unbearable to wear. Damn him and his thoughts, they were going to kill him someday. He continued to groan into the bed, slipping two fingers under the waistband of his pants, wanting to slip them off, and deal with his little problem being a rather needy larger problem. He really did want to just deal with it himself, but he knew that his husband was here today, busy with work in his study right next door. He didn't know if he should risk actually jacking off within earshot of him, or just hope it went away on its own.

His mind sent him though a message. He could see Germany kneeling in between his out spread legs, running an ungloved hand up and down his nude thigh, leaning into the inner parts, fingers tapping just above his arousal greeting him. He whimpered as Germany drew closer, his hot breath sending shivers up and down him.

"Someone's excited…" Germany whispered with such a husky tone, he could feel himself twitch. As Germany's head lowered though, he came back into reality, whining almost like a bird into the bed. Damn it, he hated when his head denied him his happy ending. It also told him to dump the 'wait it out' plan because all he was going to do was torture himself if he waited. He flipped back over, letting a low whine leave his lips as the little friction he had on himself went away.

Oh god, the bulge was too obvious. He had to figure out how the hell to keep himself silent when he did this, because if he was that hard by his mental fantasies, he was done for if he tried to touch himself. He quickly slid off his boots, and leaned back, slowly snaking a hand down to his zipper. Seriously though, he had to do this, or he would explode. Maybe if he didn't, and heard Germany's voice, no matter the tone, he would release into his pants. That wouldn't be a fun conversation to explain why his pants smelled like that when Germany would wash them later on. Though he found himself chuckling at the idea.

"Yeah…'I was super horny and was so close and when I heard you talk I couldn't hold it together so I came in my pants'…." He kidded himself.

He would never survive the night if that happened. So he sighed and slowly tugged the metal zipper down, grinding his teeth in an effort to not speak or squeak. The pressure was letting off the straining member. As it came to a spot at the end of the zipper, he could let out a sigh. Alright, minor step done. Now for the rest of it, the real dangerous stuff. He shimmied down his pants, letting the offending cloth rest in bunches at his knees. He sat up, hooking a thumb under the elastic band of his underwear. He hesitated though as he twisted his thumb around under the tight band. He could hide somewhere, just in case Germany walked. If there's one thing he wanted to avoid besides Romano these days was his husband, tired and ready for a shower, to catch him jacking off to his name and the fantasies he came to dream about.

"No chance…" he murmured and slowly slid himself off the bed, and faced the wall farthest from the door. He wanted to be in some place with the lingering scent of Germany, so the bathroom, though more private, was out. He wanted to be near him in some sort of symbolic way, and the bathroom didn't smell like him. It helped with the process, though a shower would be just fine, but he didn't feel like taking a shower just to get rid of it. He leaned back, keeping himself at an angle, and finally slowly shoved his underwear down to meet with his pants again, the erection waiting to be acknowledged springing up in a rather excited welcome.

He let out a sigh. God, how the hell did he get this bad? Were his fantasies that enticing this time? You know what, it didn't matter, it just had to be dealt with. He slowly rose a hand, and gripped it. He bit his lip, keeping a rising wanton moan stuck in his throat. No loud noise to alert his working Germany, or anything to hint that he was doing to it anything involving him. He started moving, hearing his voice in his ear, whispering sweet nothings, encouraging him to go faster. He let out an aroused groan, more a moan really, and quickened his pace, letting his nails slowly skim up the down his length. He let a small drawn-out moan leave him again. It was too good, he could just feel something start to tighten, to strike inside him. His mind started to help him again, the new fantasy of Germany slowly rubbing himself on him, both men letting out unblocked moans. He leaned his head back, breathing heavy. The tightening in his lower region was getting tighter.

The door slowly clicked from its closed position, opening with a small creak.

Oh fuck him sideways! He let himself go, biting his lip again as the knot in him loosened, but stayed taunt. Germany had decided to cockblock him this time instead of his head giving him fucked up fantasies. He kept his breathing as even as he could, hoping at Germany couldn't tell what he was doing on the floor. His arousal dropped, even though it was Germany coming it. He pressed his knees together, and hoped that his long button-down shirt would cover him if he had to stand up.

"Italy, are you alright? And why are you over on the floor?" Germany asked, voice dripping with concern. A rare tone indeed and his arousal was slowly gaining life, the blood rushing down to the lower regions fast. Thank goodness he worked on it before he came in; he really would have come with just his voice. He turned around, propping himself up on his arms atop the bed, keeping his knees pressed close together to just maybe keep his slowly growing boner down.

"I don't know I just felt like it" god his voice was not helping him. It was strained at the edges, trying to keep control before he let out a groan because his knees were causing friction. That was not good, not good at all. Do not use your knees to release, do not use your knees to release, do not use your knees to release…..

"Italia, what's going on?" new tone, now he was done for. It was bordering on husky, he thought, and everything he wanted came up in such large shocks he had to spread them if he did not want to come there on the floor while Germany watched. Italy sat up a bit, finally glad most of the pressure was gone, though hit was still there, mocking him as he stared at Germany walking in farther into the room.

Oh for fuck's sake, why the hell was he shirtless?! Red alert, red alert, full erection mode activated, please alert user to new danger in this mode.

Germany was stalking up to him, making him wish he could run his hand down himself. He looked like a god, almost. He squeaked as Germany took hold of one of his wrists, and pulled him up, shouting something at him. He couldn't hear him, the blood rushing to everywhere was pounding in his ears too hard. His white button down shirt barely covered his straining arousal, and when Germany saw that, he let him stand alone, blushing hard. Italy already had a hard blush all over everywhere, so now they seemed to match. He tugged his shirt down just enough to cover it, but left a bulge for Germany to see.

"I-Italy…"

"Ludwig…."

Dead seriousness time, he used the human name card. Germany sealed his lips, and let Italy talk. The Italian let go of his shirt, and let it free. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was aroused by his husband. He looked up at Germany with soft eyes.

"Do you know what I want to do, what I've fantasied of doing, Germany?" he asked softly, lust dripping from every word. Germany shivered at his husband, and could feel himself get excited as he walked up to him, tugged him down to his level, and whispered into his ear with a flick of his tongue against the outer shell.

"I want to fuck you, and I'm tired of waiting"

Before Germany could react at all, before he could comprehend how Italy was suddenly so sultry and horny and my god hot as hell for being so up-front and blunt, he was slammed into a hot, heated kiss. Italy tongue took care of the confusion, and slid right into his mouth, curling and toying with his tongue. It was a full on war for domination, and somehow it was a constant struggle, Italy putting up one hell of a fight. Both their lungs were screaming and hollering for them to break apart, to give them something to use to keep breathing. As they did part, they stumbled back on the bed, Germany catching himself before he crushed Italy underneath him.

Italy looked up at him with so much want and need, practically begging for him to do anything. He wound his arms around Germany neck, keeping him down with him.

"I wasn't joking when I said I was tired of waiting" Italy panted. He was getting more and more flustered. Germany was getting flustered himself, unable to believe that Italy was….like this. Italy wove his fingers into Germany's hair, bringing himself closer.

"I'm tired of keeping it down, damn it" Italy growled, and tugged him down into another heated make-out session. Another battle of dominance began, Germany slowly gaining the upper hand in this battle. Italy moaned long into it, tossing one leg up over one of Germany's hips.

Germany broke the kiss quickly, panting into the crook of one of Italy's shoulders. Italy looked over to him, entwining his hand deeper into the blond tresses.

"You're evil, you know that?" Germany murmured to him, finally lifting his head to meet Italy's eyes. Both looked completely swarmed in lust. Germany this time pounced on his lover, tongue already laced around Italy's. Italy slowly moved one arm from around his neck and went to numbly unbutton Germany's pants, feeling Germany sighed and moan into the kiss as the last button and the fly went undone.

"Germ-…mwah…Germany wait" Italy pleaded pushing him back just a bit. He had caught Germany right before he started to pull his own pants down. Something carnal seemed to greet Germany in Italy's eyes, but it was shrouded.

"Before we go farther…." Italy scooted up to just sit up and dug through his bedside drawer until he pulled out a small bottle full of something clear, and a small foil package. He set both objects on top of the drawer, opening the bottle and letting it stay. Germany knew what both objects were, and found himself blushing again. Did Italy prepare for this in advance, or was that much of an Italian to have it for when things come up? Italy laughed, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck once more.

"I want to try something, for our first time…." Italy leaned up to Germany's ear, whispering his idea to him. He didn't know if he would do it, or if he even knew what to do to do it, but he thought he might as well give it a shot. He convinced him to go this far so far. He was on a good streak. When he leaned back, giving Germany time to think, he looked like a tomato. Like a bright, ripe tomato. He was blushing and mumbling and stuttering. He kind of wished he had a camera to capture this, this was so cute and so un-Germany like. Germany though, after finally calming down and noticing that Italy was just spread eagle underneath him, waiting with a smirk, agreed to it.

Italy didn't know what to expect when Germany's middle and index finger finally broke through the tough outer ring of muscles that were his entrance. At first, it felt foreign, alien, so odd and uncomfortable. It was such a weird feeling. Feeling something inside him, well what would you expect to feel? His arousal though stayed alert at all times as the fingers slowly pushed in, searching the depths of the canal offered. Germany kept his available hand pressed into the inside of one of his outstretched thighs.

He was finally used to the feeling of them moving around when one of them brushed his prostate. The semi-firm ball of nerves that now sent small shivers around his hips, and up and down his erection, finally could be reached. He let out a stuttered yelp, feeling Germany's nail drag across it. His other finger also ran across it, sending other shock up his erection.

"T-there! There, you found it!" he gasped, clawing at the sheets under him. His arousal twitched each time his fingers rubbed and massaged it, keeping himself under every restraint to keep him from letting go. He could feel everything moving and twitching, just opening him. After a short while, he pushed on Germany wrist, feeling ready to go. Germany's fingers slowly slid out from him, leaving him with an odd emptiness. He whined at the loss of them, but when he reminded himself something else was going to replace it, he was back to wondering exactly what. He watched as Germany slid off his pants, letting them drop on the ground, and start to tug his underwear down. No going back, Italy, you finally made it to living his fantasy.

Germany's underwear dropped to the ground, and finally, Italy could actually drool at what he saw. Just everything, his abs, his pectorals, even the line of pubic hair leading right down to his own erection, standing proud for him. He sat up enough to wipe away the line of drool, and to give enough time for Germany to slip on the condom, and hover over him once more. He could feel them rub together in-between them, and let a groan slip from his lips. Germany lifted up his hips, keeping his readied hind quarters up for him to enter easy. At this point, Italy was trying to keep himself calm. Just something about this was freaking him out.

"It's okay, Italy…" Germany cooed, pressing a palm to Italy's heated face. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance, and waited, watching Italy's eyes suddenly light up. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck again, and nodded for him to go. Germany took a breath, and slowly pushed into him, the tip breaking into his entrance. Italy hissed at the slight pain as it went in, keeping himself clam. It would go away, and soon all he felt were the smallest of pangs of pain and pleasure surge up from his prostate. Already, not 3/4th of the way in, his prostate was hit with the glory of the pleasure he had gotten from his lover's fingers.

"Ludwig…" Italy moaned, twisting around to build some sort of friction. Germany groaned, and gripped the Italian's hips and thrusted forward, lifting him higher, and nearly putting his legs up over his shoulders. He was far too gone in ecstasy, not stopping and moving fast. Italy cried out as each slam of their hips, each movement of Germany's arousal inside him hit his stop each way sent full shivers everywhere. He flopped back on his back, clawing at the sheets below him. He held back as best he could, but was already feeling something prickling in him. He cried out loud as Germany slammed everything in him.

"Germany, s-slow down!" Italy yelled out, tears popping out of the corner of his eyes. "I-It hurts, stop!"

Germany immediately stopped, pulling out until only the tip rested inside him. Germany panted hard, looking down at Italy. He was flushed everywhere, panting himself but with a pained expression. He was trying to pull himself together, keeping himself calm even as pain seemed to ripple in his hips.

"I-I'm sorry Italy, I…" He found himself though pulled down to Italy's lips, into another heated make-out. Germany took a chance as he slowly slid back into Italy, hitting his prostate as he slid in and out. Italy moaned out of the kiss, letting the spittle drop down to his chest. There it was again, the quick build up he couldn't keep down. He bit back the most wanton sounds, feeling everything twitch with each move and thrust. The pace quickened again, but never venturing farther then the just behind his prostate, the prickling returning again, this time harder to hold back. He panted hard this time, snaking one hand down to his twitching erection, gripping it hard. He kept a hold on it, keeping it down. He did not want to let go yet.

"F-Feli" Germany groaned, lowering Italy's hips just a bit more to hit the nerves in him straight on. Italy's eyes widened, his hands working on his erection quickly. He couldn't bear it anymore, and from the looks of Germany he wouldn't last long either. He felt it, it was about to unwind….

He saw white as he came hard, his back bending in a bridge. His first orgasm with Germany and he couldn't see him as he did. He didn't know what to make of it, but it was just…it felt perfect. The feeling lingered until he felt something shoot into him, and heard Germany's voice, strained, groan his name. His vision started to clear, the liquid he came to realize filling him slowly settling inside. Germany was laid out on top of him, panting. He was probably doing the same thing now, mumbling about what was filling him and slowly dripping out. Italy couldn't stop shuddering and shaking, his orgasm still taking everything out of him. Germany was trying to keep his breath steady, though they came out in gasps. Germany did have the sense though to pull out of him and just lay with him, riding out the effects of their releases.

Italy didn't last long afterword, letting himself fall asleep with Germany cuddled up against him. Both were exhausted, and wouldn't know about the effects of what happened until they woke up a little later, Italy the first to awaken oddly enough.

He just ran a hand through his hair, unable to take his eyes off him. They had finally done it. They had gotten back to second base, and it seemed to be worth the confusion and waiting. He thought he got lucky by just convincing him to do it, no problem, but this….this was perfect. He had finally got the annoying issue of being called a virgin done and gone with, finally got to actually screw his husband, and found out a few interesting things along the way.

"Thank you Germany…."

He leaned forward to place a kiss on Germany's forehead, but was caught and brought into a soft kiss. Germany was awake. Italy flushed red once more.

"You're welcome Feliciano" Germany whispered. Italy giggled, and hugged into Germany's chest. They just stayed like this in silence until Germany cleared his throat, blushing just enough to catch Italy's eyes.

"Just you know…..the walls are thinner than you think" Italy's entire face seemed to turn red. He knew where this was going, he knew it! He covered his face with a groan, while Germany laughed, running his own hands through his brown hair.

"You should keep the moaning down when you're trying to do that"

As Italy groaned and flipped away from Germany, who was laughing and trying to pull him back. Italy and Germany soon were in a bit of a slap fight, Italy yelling out in both English and Italian that Germany should have told him from the beginning that he could hear him when he did jack off. The whole thing kept Germany in stitches.

It may be annoying, but his mind thought it was hilarious, giving him a mental image of Germany doing the same thing to Italy's sounds. Italy groaned as his face heated up again, leaving Germany to wonder what was going on this time. He figured it out quickly, and found himself lost to the humor of it all. Queue another slap fight from both flustered parties, ending with another random make-out session. They eventually calmed down, until Italy's rather loud stomach growled at them.

"Hungry much?" Germany asked, getting up to get dressed. Italy though leaned up on one elbow to watch. Seriously, he was not going to waste this. Who wouldn't stare at his ass? Germany tugged on his underwear, and pulled his sweatpants back up, and then offered a hand to Italy to help him up. He looked at it quizzically.

"If you want food, you have to get up" Germany explained, earning a groan from the hungry person. He took the hand and let him get pulled out of bed, but stopped about halfway out.

Now he knew why he felt heavy and sore. His hips and butt were sore and not taking kindly to movement. He hissed, his hinds sending not so kind shocks up his spine. Stupid hips, stop complaining! He eventually got up, with some difficulty, and got dressed enough to go downstairs. His hips would comply with him sooner or later, and followed Germany downstairs, but before he could even sit down in their living room, his mind was playing games again, giving him a rather naughty fantasy. Germany and him on the dining room table, ignoring the chances of being catch, screwing like animals. Germany being primal and making everything feel amazing and perfect, making sure he was marked with hickies and bruises everywhere…

Italy ,once again, had to hide yet another oncoming boner. He found himself face down on the couch, Germany hovering over him wondering once more what was going on. Italy lifted his head enough to answer him.

"Stupid fantasies…."

* * *

**_Took a bit, but there! I wrote you smut and I may never do it again...Even though my mother approves of it...um..._**

**_Thanks for reading my lemon, don't forget to review and tell me how I did!_**


	2. Germany's Turn Now

_**Okay, have some more. I realized that I messed up a bit last chapter, with the condom and stuff, but consider this my apology for my mistake. More smut because I kept it hanging enough to write a second part.**_

* * *

Well….it didn't take long after getting aroused again to get rid of it. Germany, even though he was going to make breakfast, decided to help. And….help he did. They ended up pants less, again, on the couch trying to figure out why the hell they decided to do it again, and risk being seen just in case someone came into their home. You can say another one of Italy's fantasies was fulfilled. Food was forgotten, so were their pants, and both just ended up laying on the couch for a while, Italy curled up on Germany's bare chest, drawing pointless little doodles with an index finger.

"Why did we do that?" Italy asked, looking up at Germany. He opened his eyes, rubbing circles himself with the hand against Italy's waist.

"Pretty unwise to go around with a boner"

Italy chuckled, laying his head down on Germany's chest, hearing his heart beat gently under his ear. He really loved that sound. He sighed, pressing his ear closer. This was perfect. Another round down, and now he could just lay around in the living room with Germany, naked and not a care in the world. Germany even looked like he wasn't going anywhere. Germany wound a hand through Italy's hair, tugging his head to his to kiss him gently. Italy chuckled into it, deepening it just enough to pull them closer.

As their tongues started to clash in their usual fight, the front door slammed open, and Prussia's voice exploded into the silence of the house.

"Honey, I'm home!"

To top it off, he was drunk off his _ass._

Italy scrambled to pull away from the kiss, sitting straight up on Ludwig's stomach. Walking in casually was Prussia, red in the face with his usual goofy drunk grin, and France who was making sure Prussia stayed up on his feet. Both boys stopped as they saw Italy watching them with such a large blush, and Germany's face popping up as well over the top of the couch. France tugged Prussia back a few steps but lost hold as he laughed so hard he fell, pointing at the boys scrambling for some sort of cover.

"They finally got to fucking second base after skipping it! On the fucking couch! Oh my god, this is-"Prussia after that couldn't speak another word, consumed by his laughter. Thank goodness for Germany, because now Italy was clutching to the blanket draped over the couch, and Germany was tugging his jeans on, looking just about ready to literally kick Prussia out on his ass, and let his drunken butt wander around outside until he fell asleep walking. As he finally tugged them on enough to walk over to him, France was already tugging him up from the ground, slapping his hand over the loud Prussian's mouth and keeping him from struggling.

"I'm sorry guys! I thought he would be okay here to sleep off the alcohol, but I'll bring him to my place" France said as he pulled still fighting Prussia back out of the house, and into the car, where he strapped Prussia in and that was that.

"It's like a prison!" they could hear Prussia shout from the car before the duo pulled away and left, leaving the door opened just a crack. Germany, now semi-clothed and staring completely bewildered at what just transpired, didn't really know what to do. Italy however, wrapped up in a blue and white blanket, had a sort of mind to do something. He picked up the discarded condom from earlier and its wrapper, and went to throw it away.

From there, it finally came back down to relaxing, although Germany was still a bit befuddled by the fact that his brother was basically looking to crash again in his house after getting drunk. He assumed after moving into Austria's basement that he would go there.

"At least big brother France decided to make sure he went somewhere else" Italy said as he set a cup of fresh hot chocolate in front of his husband. Germany accepted it kindly and sipped at the steaming beverage. Italy took his and wandered out into the living room.

"I know that we can trust France when it comes to keeping things like this going" Germany turned in his chair to watch as Italy walked back with a shake of his hips, setting his untouched drink on the table and pulling his blanket up enough to show enough skin to get Germany on his feet in an instant. Italy looked over his shoulder and smirked. His was plotting again, Germany could see it. Romano may have control of the mafia, but Italy knew how to think like a mafia man, and loved it when that side of Italy showed himself.

"I was wondering something, Ludwig…."

Germany was up on Italy near instantly, hand on his hips. He was toying with him, playing the right cards to do it again, and god dammit he didn't care if he fell into the trap, into the checkmate that obviously both of them wanted but denied that they did want.

"What?" Germany asked back. Feli braced himself with one arm on the kitchen counters now pressing into his back. That look in his eyes, they were turning predatory, and it was driving Italy's head to go into game mode again. Two options stood before him. Number one was to just kiss him, hop up on the counter and see if he went for the bait to screw him here, filling just one more fantasy of many for him, and possibly for Germany. The second option was asking what Germany fantasied about, and hope that one of them was to screw him here. Both seemed like really good ideas, and both weighed about the same, but the second one….could open up a lot of other doors. He didn't know why, but the idea of just using the day to really break into second base seemed better than doing the stuff to avoid going to second base.

"I was wondering…what you wanted to do. I've already gotten two things off my list…." Italy asked, putting both arms now against the counter. Something told him he would get one more checked off, because the look he was getting was getting more and more heated. Germany smirked at him, something taking a bit of life in his pants. Italy chuckled, but before h could shrug off the blanket, he was pulled up onto the counter, where the blanket stayed pinned underneath him, one leg pulled to the side, just on the edge of the counter, so his ass and arousal were hanging in plain view. Italy knew he was blushing, completely flustered by the position, and attempted to cover up, until Germany's hands gripped his hands and held them over his head.

"You asked what I wanted to do…" Everything about that one sentence coming from Germany made everything tingle. It was so dark, hot, and predatory that his arousal came up to said hello just a bit more. Germany went for Italy's neck, placing a hand in his inner thigh, biting and nipping at the skin. Italy squirmed under the hold of him, trying to get to his hands free. Germany bit down on his neck, getting Italy to whine. A hickie, already rising up, nice and bright on him. Now was when things got fun, and Italy found himself wondering where the hell it all came from. One moment he was just watching him tease, now he was getting bitten and bruised and completely aroused just by Germany leaving love bites? He soon found himself thinking less, and impulsively acting as Germany finally let go of his hands and went right for a hard French kiss.

He could feel his fingers ghost up his torso, sending shivers up his spine. One hand captured a nipple, pinching and tweaking at it. Italy once more pulled away from a kiss, gasping at the nipple was pulled up, twisted and played with. Germany smiled, obviously getting the reaction he wanted. He went down to the nipple, latching on to it, and moving his hands to play with the other. Italy's head was just everywhere now, watching as Germany licked and bit the nub. He was biting back groans, not wanting to give away what that actually really felt like. He didn't really even know those felt anything. He always thought only girls felt it there. Germany's looked up at bright-faced Italy, noting that his bottom lip was starting to bleed from constantly biting it to stay shut. Letting go of the nipple, he brought Italy into another kiss.

"Don't hold it back, Feli. You didn't when we did the first two times, don't stop now" Germany simply asked of him, pulling away from the kiss to talk. Italy nodded softly, leaving a butterfly kiss on Germany's forehead. Germany didn't return it, but went straight back to work, pulling Italy's butt just off the counter edge and letting his own at attention erection free from its confines.

"W-wait, no…" Italy was seeing this right, right? No…condom, not nothing. He wasn't even going to prepare him?

"Yes, nothing. One thing I've wanted to do Italy, was bareback it"

The expression going through Italy's completely wonky mind was 'Fuck him sideways, and just do it now!'. Bareback, nothing there to help, or keep things smooth, just skin on perfect skin. He didn't mind the idea at all, but just something about doing it bareback scared him just a bit, like the first time. He knew what it felt like when it all ended, the first time proved that, but…he was wearing a condom then right? Wait, how, unless it broke or…. Fuck, now he was thinking too much. Stop thinking, start acting.

Italy finally broke from his inner thoughts, and smiled. "Okay, it's okay. Go"

Germany broke into his own smile, but it soon turned into a shit-eating smirk as he lined himself up with Italy's entrance. Italy wrapped his legs behind Germany's back, pushing Germany closer and just nudging the tip on the entrance. Something though, again blame the overactive thinking, was bugging Italy.

"No preparing?" he whispered into Germany ear. Germany's breathing hitched just a bit, though he answered, tightening his grip on Italy's thighs.

"None needed. We've gone at it twice; it's open enough to take it"

It was true. The usually puckered entrance was open, just enough Form Germany to enter without any preparation. Italy was trying to make it compute in his head, but Germany entering him and hitting his prostate first thrust tossed the idea of thinking out of the window in into the street. Italy gasped out something in Italian, rambling nothings as Germany started up an even pace, every time hitting that single sweet spot. Italy pulled himself up into an angle, wrapping his arms around Germany's shoulders, groaning into them as Germany slammed all the way inside him. He remembered that the first time he did that, it hurt. Now it was just an odd little pinch. Germany was starting to lose control, quickening the pace, driving one small growl out of the blond.

Italy cried out as each strike hit a home run, everything building again. He could just start feel the borderline painful prickling again. He could hold it a bit more he knew it. Germany smiled up at him, going back to leaving little marks everywhere on him, still thrusting right at his prostate. He wasn't going to last long, not with Germany making sure everything felt some sort of pleasure. He couldn't hold it back, it was getting painful. He snaked a hand from his hold on Germany's neck and went to go for his arousal, only to be beat by Germany who had stopped marking him. Germany strong grip surrounded him, jacking him off to the edge he was getting too comfortable with. Italy gasped out everything he could think of as it built to a peak, both in Italian, English and what little German he knew. Just sweet nothings until he saw stars again, coming hard onto both their chests.

He tried to keep a grip on Germany's neck, even as everything felt like weak pasta. Germany came a second later into him, slamming into him once more before it started to fill him. He panted hard into his shoulder, shivering and shaking as his finally stopped. Germany leaned heavily on the counter, shuddering as his finished as well. They just stayed there, propped up again the used kitchen counter, not bothering with cleaning up the mess or putting clothing back on. After Germany collected himself, he pulled Italy off the counter, and just sat on the floor with him, Italy in his lap.

"That….was…amazing" Italy said between long drawn breaths. He was still feeling the effects of his hard release. Germany tightened his grip around Italy's back, pulling them right up against each other. Italy sighed into his chest again, fingering a button on Germany's pants, and then moving the hand, and his other arm, to hug Germany back. He wanted to sleep again. He felt more tired than he did the first time they did it. Germany sighed into Italy's hair, looking down at the number of bruises and hickes rising up on Italy's shoulders and neck. He really did go to town with them.

"Gets better….every time" Italy said with a chuckle. Germany smirked at him, and placed his hands on the side of his husband's face, pulling him up to his lips to a kiss. Not a French kiss, not a tongue-battle dominance kiss, just a simple kiss. They just…cuddle on the floor basically for a few minutes, until a blanket was draped over Italy. Germany and Italy looked up to find France standing over them. Germany near went ballistic, almost shoving Italy into the cabinets behind him but France held up his hands in surrender, and turned away from them.

"Merde, I wasn't even watching"

Germany got up, after Italy wrapped the blanket around him and making sure it stayed over the obvious parts. He was furious again, but France took care of the anger as he explained.

"I know my interruption with Prussia was horribly timed, and I came back after Prussia was out like a light to make sure I really didn't mess you guys up. I just got here, so I saw nothing"

Italy smiled at big-brother France. "Thanks for caring about us France" he said, clutching the blanket closer. His hips were hurting again, but he could go through it. Germany zipped up his pants, and had to let out a relieved sigh. France looked over his shoulder and finally turned toward them.

"And anyway, I wanted to know if my teachings were put to good use"

Germany suddenly was interest in what he had to say. "Teachings?" Italy started to freak out, flapping his arms, resulting in the loss of the blanket around him.

"Germany it was nothing, just oral lesson! Nothing happened"

"Oral lessons?!" Germany yelled. France was picking up the blanket and handing it back to Italy. He squeaked and wrapped it around him, going red in the face. Germany calmed down, but did ask France a question.

"So you taught him about this stuff?" France nodded at Germany.

"The basics, and the real romance in the act. Nothing physical, just some explanations and a few books. The rest he learned probably in his free time"

Germany looked at Italy for a moment, and then back at France. France though knew what bubbled under the German's hard gaze.

"I think it would be best if you left, France, not that I hate you"

"No, it's alright. You enjoy enough, you too"

France was out of there fast, leaving them to their devices. Germany told Italy's wrist and started to pull him back up to the second floor.

"Germany, where are we going?"

"Bedroom. You still owe me two fantasies" that was his predatory voice again. He wasn't going to argue for it, and Italy swallowed the lump in his throat as they walked quickly up the stairs, Germany's thumb rubbing into his wrist. He did get two of his fantasies before they did a joint one. But so quickly after the last one…..oh he was going to regret this all too much.

Germany opened their door, whisked them inside, closed in, and took his awaited turn to do what he did their first time. All teeth and tongue, a dominance rough, hot and taken over by Germany. Italy's blanket was shoved down and away from him, and was shoved up on the bed, watching in heated anticipation and lust as Germany shrugged off his pants once more, throwing them who knows where, and assuming his place above Italy. He was semi-hard already, and went for Italy's weeping arousal. Italy gasped as his breath ticked over it, and his hand wrapped around it once more, running the calloused palm up and down.

"G-germany..."

The larger nation smirked, and descended upon it, licking the head before taking it all in his mouth. Italy yelled out as the wet cavern enveloped him, and Germany's tongue swirled around it, playing with every little vein. He bobbed his head up and down it, letting it finally come out with a pop. Italy was flushed heavily, consumed by yet another new practice he would have to do again. Germany climbed back up and kissed him full on the mouth, Italy's taste still clinging to him. Italy had to admit, it was odd tasting himself, but at the same time it was really good. Germany pulled back after the short tongue battle, and leaned into Italy's ear.

"Flip over" was all he said. Was he really going to fuck him doggy, and bareback again? THAT was a fantasy of his? Italy was really starting to regret asking him if he had any he wanted to pursue. He did flip though, his ass up in the arms and arms propping hims up. One of Germany's hands wound itself under his chest, playing with one of his nipple, his erection pressing once more against his entrance.

He was going to regret this later.

Germany slammed into him, not bothering with warning him, and continued that way, making Italy sit up onto his knees, arching his back big time.

He was _really_ going to regret this later.

* * *

_~Later the next morning~_

"Fantasies be damned…" he mumbled into his pillow. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, anyway. Last night, they totaled a total of five times. Five times they made love, fucked hard, and god _damn _he SO regretting it now as he lay on his bed face down, his hips and ass constantly complaining. He was so sore, and covered in dying hickies and bright bruises from Germany's biting and playful marking. He knew that he was able to mark Germany, because their fifth time was him riding Germany. Oh god, he really regretted doing that.

And all because they wanted to pursue just a few of their fantasies.

"Seriously...why?" Well...Germany was good enough and nice enough to cover for him in the World Meeting today. He wouldn't be home for a few hours. Had to figure out a way in entertain himself without making himself move anything below his waists and above his knees. All he had now was his thoughts and those...

Nope, not helping, not at all. He would never get his mind to stop being a pervert, thinking up even more scenarios. The table one was back again.

"Annoying fantasies..."

* * *

**_ANNNNND...That brings us to the end of my smut writing for a bit. I hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe though that people like my smut more than my fluffy/random T rated oneshots..._**

**_Thank you my lovely smut readers/lovers!_**


	3. Zero Regrets Honestly

_**It's been a while, huh? Well finally I continue my somewhat PWP story! Definitely a range of smut this time, including a bit of...ItaGer...**_

_**Read on to find out more!**_

* * *

If you leave out the over-the-clothes action that had been happening, Italy and Germany have not had sex for almost two weeks now. Italy has somehow avoided any sort of sexual activity through some rather impressive self-restrain, and it's starting to show the wear and tear between them. Both are rather edgy, sometimes acting out of their character, snapping at simple things. The current strain on their relationship was getting to a peak, and the countries were getting sort of tired watching them quarrel. Today Italy was starting to lose it already, sitting and staring at his phone's calendar. It told him it was his two week mark of no sex with Germany. He groaned and flopped over on to his face.

"Aaahh, I can't deal with this anymore….."

He originally started this game of keep away to let his body relax after their original romp, and now he was making it a habit, and nothing was coming out of it. He could walk straight again at least but now he was on edge, a little more bitter then he thought possible. He could just as easily change back but it seemed that Germany was making it hard to end. This was going completely sideways now.

"Ugh…..plus there's a World Meeting today." Italy groaned into his pillow, adjusting his face so his noise wasn't crunched into it. Not only was he messing up his sex life with Germany, his head was on a seriously uncool roll of spitting out fantasy after fantasy. He could only guess why he mind tortured him with conscious films of Germany naked, or him screwing Germany senseless, avoiding the others as they grew dangerous and screw in public…..

"Dammit, not again" he growled this time. Guess just thinking about it got him going. He seriously needed to get laid again. He quickly remembered what Germany had said about thin walls before shrugging off his pants. He was going to get this over with so he wouldn't have to go through the torture of having it while staring at Germany at the World Meeting.

After dealing with it, he numbly started to drive his way toward the World Meeting place, letting Germany get there by himself again. Seriously, it was like they had fought or something, this was all wrong. He tried to focus on his driving and not on Germany and his rather large package just aching obviously for him-

He was already parked by the time he couldn't focus, thank goodness because now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Like usual, his subconscious conjured up random clips and ideas that included Germany in several forms of perversion, nudeness and rather submissive gestures. He really liked the one where he got to actually fuck Germany-

"Alright everyone, this World Meeting is now called to order! Just remember as usual to raise your hand to speak and always hate on the French. So, Global warming…"

Italy shook out of his internal thought bubble and found himself sitting in the World Meeting, America shouting out things like he usually did when these started. He was next to Germany, per usual, and somehow it was like he was invisible like Can….Canadia? Was that his name? He couldn't remember, but there was no tension in the air near Germany, so he must have not realized that he was there. Something pinged in his head like a message and his eyes brought themselves toward France, who looked at him at the same time. France, like a guiding light, pointed to Germany and then to his crotch. Italy followed France's guidance and looked just around Germany and found that Germany, despite being here, was rocking a rather obvious boner.

One area must have realized that he was here.

Italy looked back at France and both of them smirked, a single perverse thought passing through them. He would have to remember to thank big brother France again for the help. Like Japan looking for a perfect picture, Italy snuck under the meeting table and avoided the other's legs until he settled on his knees hovering in front of Germany's legs. He scooted closer until he was between Germany's legs, and he could get access to the little problem Germany was having. He took a breath before he moved closer and just latched on to the spot with his mouth, earning Germany suddenly squeezing his legs around him. He could just make out Germany's bewildered eyes on him until they went back up to the others in the meeting. Italy inside was internally screaming, suddenly feeling more brave.

He was doing this with the entire World as his audience, and they had no clue!

Italy smirked as he let it go and got a bit more….brave. He took hold of the zipper of Germany's pants by his teeth and slowly unzipped him, letting only now his underwear blocking him from the poor little erection Germany had. Germany, from what Italy could hear, was keeping it together, though he was having trouble. Italy bit into the loose underwear open to him and tugged it down until Germany's erection bounced up in front of him, actually hitting his nose. He smiled and took a long lick at it, base to tip. He smiled more when Germany's voice did a funny little leap, drawing Prussia to ask if he was okay. Germany defended that he was okay and the meeting continued.

Italy gave it another long lick before swirling his tongue around the tip and finally taking it into his mouth, keeping back the reaction to spit the precum out of his mouth. He never liked the taste of it. He gave it a long suck before taking it out of his mouth with a soft pop and grasping it with a free hand, pumping the hard member a few times. He could make out the call to end the meeting, and people suddenly leaving. He had room to maneuver but he stopped his surprise blowjob when Germany attempted to cover it up. He leaned away from the erection, keeping a hand around the base though.

"I'll be fine bruder, just go. I'll get a ride from Italy"

"Alright, bro. Just remember how Italy drives!" Prussia's footsteps fell away and soon it was just Germany and Italy in the meeting room. As he was thinking idly, he was pulled up from his spot, Germany's bright red face greeting him.

"What the hell were you doing Feliciano, doing that in the middle of a world meeting?!" he sharply questioned him. Italy smirked and let Germany go.

"You had a problem; I was helping you get rid of it. Plus I just couldn't, I was tired of not having sex with you"

"So you had to give me a blowjob while we were in public?"

Italy giggled and the blush on his face increased. He looked away. "I always wanted to try public sex….."

Germany's face lit up brighter, if it was possible, and set Italy back under the table. Germany pulled his underwear back over his privates and zipped himself up. He stood up and let Italy out from under the table. As Italy stood, Germany grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the hall, and straight into one of the closets that lined the long hallways that lead out into the open air. Italy sat panting on the little table in the room as Germany locked the door.

"Now that we have some privacy, you can finish" Germany whispered, making it sound like an order. Italy shimmied around on the table until Germany came up to him and brushed him off. Down went Germany's pants and underwear and down went Italy on to his knees, taking firm hold of the readied member and taking in the tip again, licking away the little bead of precum. A soft groan came from Germany and a hand curled into Italy's hair. He smiled and slowly took the erection farther into his mouth, getting almost half way before the hand on his head pushed it further until he was deep throating Germany. He was glad right now that he really didn't have a gag reflex. He came up and took in a few breathes of air before taking in the member again, bobbing his head and keeping beat with his head up and down.

Germany didn't last long and when he did finally come he didn't let Italy relax and pushed him down, letting it all release in his mouth. He didn't spit it all out like he usually would have but he did draw away when it was all out, and Germany realized his mistake.

"Shit, Italy I'm…" he stopped when he stared in awe as Italy leaned his head back and swallowed it all, and not once complained of the taste. He looked back at Germany and smiled, standing up and grabbing the front of his shirt to get him into a kiss, a rather sloppy one.

"Surprise" Italy murmured as he pushed Germany back away. Germany chuckled, rather surprised.

"Nice surprise, though the random blowjob under the meeting table tops it"

They got home eventually, boasting now the checked off fantasy of screwing (sort of) in borderline public. Italy couldn't seem to stay still the rest of the night, constantly moving and smiling. He was on a bit of a buzz, and Germany didn't know what to do with it. Thought when it got to the point that it was getting a bit annoying while they sat on the couch, Germany pulled a rather unorthodox move.

He went for the curl.

The moment his fingers grabbed for it and made contact, Italy tensed up completely rigid. He tried to get away from it, to get Germany to let go but the German's interests were peaked. He knew the curl was some sort of sensitive thing, but what really did it do? He tugged on it this time, earning a long drawn out mewl from Italy.

"G-Germany…let go" Italy shuddered, trying to pull away again only to get it tugged again.

"Why?" Germany taunted, twisting it around his finger. Italy gasped out something and curled up against him, panting out each breath like it was his last. Germany twisted it once more and tugged up, getting Italy up on his knees, grasping at his crotch. It clicked finally in Germany's head what the curl was, especially when he saw that Italy was getting hard.

An erogenous zone.

Germany only smirked, an idea forming in his head. He tugged the curl again until Italy was up on him again, almost rutting on his legs for some sort of friction. Germany brought the single hair up to his mouth and actually bit down on it, getting a single loud moan out of Italy. He kept the curl in between his teeth, running his tongue along the length of it. Italy finally let it out all.

"Germany, stop it! Stop it, it hurts now! I can't….uhh, please let me…."

Germany pulled the curl out of his mouth, flicking at it several times, each one rewarded by a groan. He took it to the next step, biting along the entire length until it finally curled up into several hearts, Italy's groans turning into one loud cry as he with no thought came into his shorts, leaving a wet spot not just on the shorts, but a bit of residue on Germany's knee.

"Germany…." Italy panted afterword, "You meanie…."

"How am I mean?" Germany asked.

"You found my weakness…..and made me come in my shorts…" Italy whimpered back. The curl was finally free as he answered, still spastically curled into hearts.

"I owed you one for the World Meeting…" Germany gave back. Italy sighed and cuddled into Germany, one of his hands working down to his soiled shorts. One flick and he was naked from the waist down, and he took no shame in that. Germany kicked them to the floor, and mentally reminded himself to pick them up later and wash them.

"You know you're hard again right?" Italy whispered into Germany's ear, sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. Italy, with the softest smile, backing up until he could tug Germany's own pants and underwear down, letting Germany's arousal take air again. Germany sat there speechless once more as Italy's fingers ghosted around his shaft, as if taunting him with the prospect of it. Italy smiled before tapping the tip, sending another set of shivers through Germany enough for his legs to recoil a bit. A smile graced Italy's face as he played around, finally getting to his silent point and poked lower, real low, at Germany's own opening. Germany more than just recoiled at that.

"What the hell?!"

"Luddy…" Italy purred, climbing up on top of Germany. "You owe me a few fantasies, right?"

Germany swallowed his sudden lump in his throat, and nodded. He had this bit of foreboding on what Italy was about to ask.

"Well….I hoped for a change, just once. I get to top. I am Italian, remember, Luddy. I know what I'm doing, so you can trust me"

Germany didn't know what to say. Would he actually let him literally fuck him?

"Please?" Italy asked, kissing the sides of his face. Germany knew he had no way out of this, and anyway he had a point. He knew what he was doing; he got them into second base. He sighed in defeat, catching Italy's lips for a moment.

"Okay"

"Yay! Be right back, need lube"

Italy jumped off of him quickly and ran up the stairs in search of the lube, and Germany sat up and thought about what he just agreed to. He was going to let Italy actually anally penetrate him. It sounded so weird at first, so sour, yet it actually kind of thrilled him for some weird, demented reason. He was never on the other end of things. Somewhere deep inside him kept telling him it was a mistake to agree to this but he ignored it. He had his way with Italy, so Italy was going to get his way with him.

"I'm back!" Italy shouted as he stomped down the stairs, waving around the tube of lube he had found.

Germany settled back on his back again as Italy trotted up. He set the open bottle of lube upright on the table and pried open Germany's closed legs, taking a moment to sensually run his tongue up and down his inner thighs. Germany squirmed a bit, trying to make some sort of sense of what Italy was doing. He knew he would get prepared but all the little foreplay was different, and rather interesting. Italy was obviously enjoying every bit of it and did not hesitate when he finally pushed in the first pre-lubed finger. The reaction was immediate, and all movement ceased. Germany was stunned into silence for a matter of seconds before he gasped out sudden strings of German words Italy couldn't comprehend. They silenced again when Italy twisted in the second one, and the slightest contact with his prostate sent everything up in flames.

"Fffuuuuah!" was all Germany could really get out, a weird mixture of 'Fuck' and a moan. Italy giggled, twisting the fingers around and poking at Germany's found prostate. Every little touch and scrape across it got Germany shivering in overzealous pleasure.

"Touchy, touchy Germany!" Italy giggled, poking hard at Germany's prostate. Germany gasped sharply.

"S-shut up!" Germany shouted back, his face all red in embarrassment and pleasure.

"It's cute!" Italy chimed.

"I am not cuuuuuuuuuu- that's three" he gasped out, leaning his head back on the arm rest and closing his eyes.

Italy couldn't get enough of this. Yes, he got the third one in, and it was funny how Germany reacted. He never thought that he could get so…..submissive and touchy. Maybe it was just his imagination or something. He poked a bit at Germany's prostate and fanned out his fingers twice before pulling them out one at a time. He judged he was prepared enough. Germany, realizing there was nothing there again, looked up at Italy as he grabbed for the lube again, squirted some on his fingers and lubed his manhood somehow once again standing at attention. He took his new found spot over Germany and spread his legs out a little more. Before Germany could predict it, his hands were pinned above his head, nod he actually couldn't get them free. Germany had no clue where the sudden strength came from or how Italy was actually using it, but he was firmly pinned.

"Feli let me go!" Germany demanded. Something in Italy's smile grew wicked.

"Nope" he curtly answered. Italy lined himself up to Germany's entrance, planted his lips on his lover's, and penetrated Germany for the first time.

At first all Germany could do was stay as still as he could, trying to fight back the urge to move his hands. It hurt less so then he predicted, probably because like Italy said he knew what he was doing. It felt more alien then anything to actually have something there that was bigger than Italy's fingers, and Italy was more endowed there than he anticipated.

When Italy eventually hit Germany's prostate again, all he could think was when Italy was going to start moving faster.

"F…fuck…" Germany groaned through his bared teeth. Italy hissed himself, setting his free hand on Germany's hip.

"Stop…clenching up" Italy hissed. Germany finally let his breath out, he didn't realize he was holding it, and tried to relax his muscles. He must have relaxed because Italy had begun thrusting into him.

Italy was slow at first, getting over the feeling that he was actually inside Germany, not the other way around, but he build up a pace, and a steady line on Germany's prostate to keep him on his toes. Each one got either a sound or a curse word out of Germany. If it wasn't that, he was gasping, toes curling up and fingers curling into Italy's grip. As Italy finally got faster, and each hit to Germany's prostate got harder, Germany found it harder to keep it together. It was bordering almost on painful now to keep from letting it all out, but as Italy suddenly picked up the pace and kept getting faster, he knew it was pointless to keep it back anymore, but somehow held on.

"F-fff…Feli!"

"Didn't I say…?" Italy hushed him, running his free hand up Germany's chest, pushing his tank top up.

The soft palm slowly made its way up until it lightly pinched at one of Germany's nipples, getting him to arch his back even higher than it already was.

"I knew what I was doing?" Italy finished, thrusting hard all the way to the hilt, forcing Germany's arched back down and kissing him hard and launching his tongue into his mouth. He came hard at last, groaning. Not a second later, Germany let everything building up in him go and came hard, coating their stomachs in his seed. As it all ended, Germany flopped like a boneless fish back on the couch, letting his mind and his body calm down. Italy slid out of Germany with a satisfied smirk and laid himself on top of Germany, letting the German's hands free. They just wrapped themselves around Italy and they were satisfied with laying there in the afterglow.

"So Luddy?" Italy prompted, tapping Germany's chest in the shape of a star. "How did I do?"

"You knew….what you were doing…" Germany replied, actually tired. Italy caught it quickly, and pride seemed to swell up in him enough to ask his next question.

"So…you think we could do that again sometime?"

"Yes" Germany answered without a single doubt. Italy cheered silently 'yay', and snuggled into Germany's chest, starting to fall asleep. Before he did however, he looked up at Germany and actually found him asleep, tugging Italy in his sleep closer. Italy had to smile and giggle again.

"You are cute when you get submissive Luddy…."

* * *

"Ludwig…..come on wake up"

Germany blinked away the sleepiness still locked behind his eyes and slowly woke up, finding Italy hovering over him with something really awesome smelling. Italy smiled and poked at his face, the smell getting stronger.

"Good morning Luddy. Someone was sleepy!~" Italy chuckled. Germany groaned and then chuckled, ruffling Italy's hair with a hand.

"I guess so. What smells good?"

"I made some Crepes with an old recipe I got from big brother France. I made some strawberry and blueberry ones, so you get to pick!" Italy informed him, jumping back away from the couch and Germany and toward the kitchen. Germany smiled at his as-usual ecstatic and went to sit up and eat with him.

Well…he tried at first but found his hips rather against the motion, but he got them to go with it, but without a little pain. Now he understood what Italy must have felt like after they did it the first time.

"Ah, there you are! Your hips hurt?" Italy asked, smirking like an ass. Germany growled and sat down, biting back a sudden shout. Italy laughed and set a crepe in front of him.

"I'm poking fun Luddy, I'm sorry…"

They ate in silence for a few minutes, something obviously bugging Italy for the entire length of time.

"Hey Germany?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret…..last night?" Italy asked timidly, setting his fork down. "It's bugging me a bit that I messed up for asking to do that"

"Italy…"

"I don't know, maybe it was a mistake…"

"Feli, I don't regret it"

Italy looked up bewildered at Germany, who was smiling at him, setting his plate aside and taking hold of his head with both hands.

"I agreed to it and said I would do it again, do you honestly think I regretted it? You live up to the expectation that Italians are the best lovers. Honestly, why the hell would you doubt yourself in that field?"

Italy chuckled again softly and was hugged up close to Germany, abandoning their breakfast and anything really to pertain it.

"You really are cute when you're submissive Luddy…."

"Tell anyone and I'll make you pay"

"How so Ludwig?" Italy taunted, already knowing where this was going to go. Germany saw it too but he went for it anyway, slamming Italy up against a wall and pinning his arms up above his head.

"Bring it Germany…." Italy taunted once more, smirking like before. He twitched in anticipation as something carnal lit up in Germany's eyes, and he went to work marking Italy against the wall.

Maybe the repercussions of this one fantasy can be dealt with….


End file.
